Haunted
by Perla B
Summary: Une douche. Il lui faut une douche. Brûlante, décontractante. Qui lui fasse oublier l'attente d'une visite qui n'aura pas lieu. L'eau coule sur lui, emmène avec elle le reste du whisky, il soupire. Rose. Rose, ici. Rose pour lui. Que pour lui. Rose, là. Rose dans ses bras. Que pour moi. Rose dans sa douche. Rose et sa bouche. Oui, sa bouche. Rose.


Salut :D je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS sur Scorpius et Rose, que je vous conseille de lire en écoutant **_Feeling Good de Michael Bublé_**, c'est grâce à cette chanson que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration :) Il y a un autre OS que je publierai certainement demain qui est une sorte de préquel, mais les deux se lisent indépendemment :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Il est tard. Peut-être. Il ne sait pas trop. Les yeux fermés, les vapeurs d'alcool dans son nez, il lutte pour _le_ chasser. Vicieux, il est présent sur ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux. Fragrance intense, il est dans une sorte de transe.

Il penche la tête, comme pour mieux sentir une caresse imaginée. Tendresse momentanée. Et sa main sur son verre se crispe, il est seul, abandonner. Une autre gorgée pour le brûler, une autre rasade pour oublier. La fenêtre ouverte, il a froid. L'alcool dans sa bouche, il a chaud. Il frissonne et sue, son corps gelé est en ébullition. Il soupire. _Encore ivre_.

Cette semaine, Albus est parti, Scorpius passe ses soirées ainsi. Avachi, imbibé, décoiffé. Anéanti. Il repense, et repense, et repense. A _elle_. La sorcière. Il l'a ensorcelé. _Son parfum_. Il secoue la tête, se décoiffe encore, mais qui s'en soucie ? La journée, elle le tourmente. La nuit, elle le hante. Impitoyable, elle ne lui laisse aucun répit.

Il prend la bouteille pour resservir son verre. Mais elle est comme lui. Vide. Il masse ses tempes douloureuses et se lève. Titube. Retombe. Soupire, chasse les vestiges d'un vertige, se redresse, se relève, chancèle, se stabilise, marche. Il a un sourire. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse, car contrairement à une croyance populaire, la joie n'attend pas au fond d'une bouteille vide. Traîtresse.

Ironie du sort, il la sent encore plus près de lui, quand il est ivre mort.

_Ses_ mains sur son torse caressent, effleurent, descendent, torturent puis remontent. Elles griffent, elle mord, elles s'accrochent. Il entend sa respiration dans son cou, il la sent sur sa peau, haletante, chevrotante. _Excitante_. Il voit ses cheveux roux, ils le chatouillent, le caressent à leur tour, c'est une bataille, la victoire à celui qui procure le plus de plaisir. Il ne saurait même pas le désigner, le vainqueur. La chaleur de son corps nu contre le sien, les frissons qui le parcourent sous ses douces mains, qui explorent son corps comme on explore une terre inconnue. Et son souffle erratique qu'il n'arrive pas à calmer. Il n'en peut plus. De rage, il en jette son verre par terre. Tant pis pour les dégâts, il nettoiera. Plus tard. Peut-être.

Dehors, il pleut à verse. Il sort, la pluie trempe ses vêtements, le clapotement doucement le berce. Il lève les yeux au ciel, les ferme, attend, simplement. Le froid lui fait du bien. Sa chemise devient vite si mouillée qu'il en tremble. Mais il n'en a cure, l'air chasse les vapeurs, l'eau la noirceur. Celle de son cœur. Il se sent mieux, soudain. Et moins bien. Il va tomber malade, c'est certain.

Un passant le dévisage et secoue la tête avec l'air scandalisé du dandy. Il ne doit pas être si tard, car la nuit, tous les badauds sont gris. Il rentre, manque de glisser, ses pieds nus sont trempés. Il entend le tissu de son pantalon frotter à chaque pas qu'il fait en direction de la salle de bains. Une douche. Il lui faut une douche. Brûlante, décontractante. Qui lui fasse oublier l'attente d'une visite qui n'aura pas lieu. L'eau coule sur lui, emmène avec elle le reste du whisky, il soupire. Rose. Rose, ici. Rose pour lui. Que pour lui. Rose, là. Rose dans ses bras. _Que pour moi_. Rose dans sa douche. Rose et sa bouche. _Oui, sa bouche_. Rose.

L'eau rafraîchit. Il sort, s'enroule dans la serviette chaude et sèche ses cheveux et sa peau rougeaude.

Il traîne dans la salle de bains, l'air encore chaud lui fait du bien. Et soudain, des coups secs sur sa porte d'entrée. Rose ? Il se gifle mentalement, et oublie ses pensées. Que ferait-elle ici à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il enfile un pantalon de coton et court dans le salon. Il ne regarde pas dans le judas, n'a pas le temps pour ça. La porte s'ouvre, son souffle se coupe, et il la découvre. Rose. Elle est là. Les yeux rougis, les lèvres gercées, les joues mouillées.

– Scorpius …

Il serre la mâchoire. Ne pas se jeter sur elle, embrasser ses lèvres. Elle a pleuré. Il fronce les sourcils. Elle a pleuré, pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ? Qui a osé ?

– Désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci, je …

Elle baisse le regard, tombe sur son torse nu, prend un air hagard. Ses joues se colorent un peu, elle détourne les yeux une seconde avant de les planter dans les siens. Serait-elle perturbée par un petit bout de peau dévoilé ? Il a un sourire amer.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se retient de s'insulter. Ce qui ne va pas ? Comme si elle allait lui dire. Il y a tant d'années qu'ils ont rompu, tant d'année qu'il est consumé d'amour et rejeté, Rose ne se confierait certainement pas à lui. Pas ainsi.

Il s'écarte soudain, comme une illumination. Elle est encore sur le porche, trempée par la pluie qui tombe jusque sur son paillasson. Elle entre, frissonne, enlève sa veste. Il déglutit difficilement. Son chemisier est mouillé, et il peut parfaitement voir à travers le tissu imbibé.

– Je vais faire du thé.

Elle hoche la tête, il se sent bête. Rose le suit dans la cuisine, s'installe sur une chaise, sèche ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Attend.

Il a les mains tremblantes. Que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi est-elle venue le voir ? Elle sait pourtant qu'Albus n'est pas en ville, n'est-ce pas ? Serait-ce pour lui ? Il secoue la tête, chasse cet espoir.

– Je ne savais pas où aller.

Il fronce les sourcils. Hoche la tête. Ses parents sont en Ukraine, son frère, il ne sait pas où il traine.

– On m'a virée.

Il se tourne vivement vers elle, la considère longuement, elle chancèle.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais volé l'article phénoménal d'une traînée, qui travaille au journal. Elle m'a dénoncée. Je crois qu'elle couche avec celui qui m'a embauchée.

– Oh…

Il ferme les yeux un instant, se morigène. _Oh_. Voilà ce qu'il dit quand elle a de la peine. _Oh_.

– Je suis désolé. Ils n'ont pas cru ta défense ?

– Je n'ai pas eu à me défendre, même pas pu dire un mot, quand j'y pense.

Il la contemple, elle fixe la table, ne cille pas, mais il les voit. Les larmes qui ne couleront pas. Il soupire, verse l'eau bouillante sur le sachet et lui tend sa tasse de thé. Elle l'accepte avec plaisir, ses mains sont encore gelées. Il s'assoit en face d'elle et avance les siennes, il veut les réchauffer. Il hésite, recule, se décide, se défile.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Scorpius. Je n'ai plus de travail.

– Tu vas en trouver un rapidement.

– Pas avec cette réputation.

Elle marque un point. Il boit une gorgée. C'est toujours ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Boire une gorgée de thé, et le moment est passé. Elle observe loin derrière lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, _lui_. Le collier, le pendentif, celui qui tombe juste entre ses seins. Attractif. Il a l'air lourd, se balance un peu quand elle bouge. Il se détourne, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues un peu rouges. Brusquement elle se lève. Et voilà, sa visite fait écho à leur relation. Brève.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

– Attends, tu n'as pas fini ton thé !

Il se maudit, et ce, sur plusieurs générations. _Oh, Rose, tu n'as pas fini ton thé, ne pars pas maintenant, voyons_. S'il avait pu se crucifier, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Elle lui jette un regard étrange, peut-être pense-t-elle comme lui. Elle se rassoit lentement, soupire, il est soulagée. Finalement, elle n'est pas partie.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Scorpius inspire longuement, et la sent, cette fragrance entêtante qui lui fait tourner l'esprit, son ivresse.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la partie.

– Tu peux rester dormir ici.

– Je parlais de ma vie.

Elle s'impatiente, à présent. Il faut qu'il agisse, et maintenant. Il avance sa main, saisit la sienne. Il lui sourit doucement, elle lui lance un regard peu amène. Il ne cèdera pas, cependant, pas cette fois. Il est sûr qu'il la tient, il ne la lâchera pas.

– Et moi, je parlais de cette nuit.

Il a murmuré, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se détend, ferme les yeux un instant, se reprend.

– A quoi tu joues, Scorpius ?

Il se sent bien, si bien qu'il ne perçoit pas le ton de reproche dans ses mots chuchotés. Et soudain, elle retire sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

– A quoi tu joues ? répète-t-elle un peu plus haut.

– A rien, je ne joue pas.

– Ne fais pas le beau.

– Quoi ?

Il ne comprend plus. Le bonheur est parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et il se sent agacé. Elle se lève à nouveau, il remarque qu'elle n'a toujours pas bu son thé.

– Tu es toujours aussi…

– Aussi quoi ?

Plus que l'agacement, maintenant.

– _Arrogant_.

– Oh, je suis arrogant.

– Tu l'as toujours été.

– Ou peut-être que tu l'as toujours pensé.

– C'est la même chose.

– Pas du tout, Rose.

Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré et se dirige vers la sortie. Il la rattrape, lui bloque le chemin. Il n'a pas fini.

– Franchement, Rosie, dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es vraiment venue ici.

– Parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et ne m'appelle pas Rosie.

– Je n'y crois pas, Rosie. Tes parents sont peut-être à l'étranger et ton frère avec sa bande de dégénéré, mais je ne suis pas le seul restant.

– Tu es insupportable, et vraiment agaçant.

Elle tente de le contourner, il lui attrape le poignet et la force à le regarder.

– Dis-moi…

Il chuchote, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle rougit. Il sourit.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas là pour moi, et tu peux partir.

– Va te faire voir, Scorpius. Tu peux toujours courir.

Elle se dégage, atteint la porte, tourne la poignée. Il plaque brusquement sa main sur le battant qui se referme. Ce n'est pas terminé. Elle lui fait face, la tête penchée en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne détourne pas ses pupilles un seul instant. Il la veut.

– Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle les dents serrées.

– Tu m'énerves, Rosie chérie. Tu m'rends cinglé.

– Alors laisse-moi passer, comme ça, tu pourras t'en remettre.

– Et te regarder partir sous la pluie avec nulle part où aller ? Je ne pourrais le permettre.

Elle tente de le pousser. Il sent qu'elle manque de volonté. Il approche à nouveau ses lèvres de son oreille, touche presque sa peau. Il réfléchit un instant, ferme les yeux, prépare ses mots.

– Scorpius…

Il frissonne, inspire longuement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, dans son plan. Elle n'aurait pas dû chuchoter son prénom au creux de son cou, c'est à lui de la séduire. Et maintenant, il se sent fondre au son de sa voix, il sent ses défenses faiblir.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas là pour moi, répète Scorpius en se faisant violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

– Laisse-moi…

– Dis-moi que je ne te manque pas.

Il laisse une de ses mains effleurer son bras, partant de son épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. C'est à son tour de frissonner. Elle rougit. Il est ravi de la voir dans cet état.

– Dis-moi que tu ne penses plus à moi comme ça.

Il colle sa joue contre la sienne et pousse un soupir. Il la sent se rapprocher, elle ne pense plus à partir.

– Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Il s'éloigne un peu, la regarde dans les yeux. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, se mordille la lèvre inférieure. La voir ainsi est une torture, mais le plaisir n'en est que meilleur. Il a un sourire narquois. Et puis, il écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, colle leur corps et la serre dans ses bras. Passionné. Agressif. Bestial. Brutal. Possessif. Désordonné. Il sent ses mains, il sent ses courbes, il sent son souffle et soudain, il perd le sien. Elle n'est plus une illusion, l'alcool ne lui provoque pas une énième hallucination, elle et bien là, contre sa porte à l'embrasser comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser sans fin. Il la plaque contre le battant et soulève son chemisier. Le collier est bien lourd. Il ne s'embête pas, l'enlève et le jette un peu plus loin, bientôt rejoint par son haut décolleté. Elle laisse ses doigts courir sur son torse, pousse de petits gémissements quand il mordille ses lèvres, fait tout pour ne pas s'éloigner.

Un moment de lucidité, il la tire doucement vers sa chambre sans la lâcher. Il la tient contre lui, il ne veut surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse et le laisse se réveiller de ce rêve, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle s'accroche à son cou de ses bras, et ses jambes entourent ses hanches sans rompre le baiser. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux, elle décoiffe, agrippe, caresse. Et lui devient fou, toutes ces sensations, il n'en peut plus, que cela cesse ! Il atteint enfin sa chambre, y entre à tâtons, et referme la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre le maintient éveillé. Ou peut-être est-ce le souffle de la jeune femme endormi contre lui qui empêche ses yeux de se fermer. Ou encore est-ce son corps chaud qu'il a exploré toute la soirée. Il soupire. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il arrivera à s'endormir._ Car ce brin de femme à la beauté transcendante, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, elle le hante._


End file.
